Alive
by sadokachan
Summary: SasuSaku ;; "First of all, seriously, dump his sorry little rich gangster ass, and second of all, which bar are we talking about?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**title:** alive  
**type:** one-shot  
**pairing: **the obvious SasuSaku  
**prompt:** big bang – bad boy  
**dedication:** Lilac Queen for being the best buddy I can have ;X

**This was developed after listening to Big Bang's new album. It's been sitting for a while and I decided to post this before exams so you guys at least known I'm alive. Their album is named alive, hence the name. The song that inspired me was, "Bad Boy," and this is kind of the first part: "I was too harsh that night. I didn't know you would really leave. The words, "I'm sorry", is too difficult for us that we take it to the end. Because I'm ill-tempered, we fight over stupid things numerous times a day, you take off crying and I look around and think, "She'll come back tomorrow. She'll definitely call me first in the morning"."**

* * *

"Pig."

"…Forehead girl?"

Yawn.

"Piggy."

"You better have an excuse calling me at," a rustling sound echoed through the phone, "3AM, y'know? I need my beauty sleep."

"So being the fantabulous best friend I am, and since I let you borrow, y'know, _the _boots-"

"Get on with it, forehead girl."

"I'm kind of, not really, but kind of, in a bar which I kind of, not really, but kind of sneaked in with a kind of, not really, but kind of fake ID, and was kind of, not really, but kind of stood up by Sasuke on our date which I kind of, not really, but kind of waited for him for six hours."

"…."

"Y'know. Just being silly ol' me."

"First of all, seriously, dump his sorry little rich gangster ass, and second of all, which bar are we talking about?"

"I love you, Pig."

"You _so_ owe me."

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

**Alive**

**One-Shot**

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

I'm not usually the ones for confrontations. You know the people that piss you off but aren't seriously worth your time?

For example, Kiba, who continually made comments how my hair looked like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol up until tenth grade when I punched him in the face. I confronted him (and by confronted, I mean punch the daylights out), oh I don't know, eight years later (he started in grade two)? To think I tolerated him for eight years, I think I have some patience.

There was also that one time where Ino borrowed my favorite boots (_the_ boots, mind you), snagged her hot boyfriend of the week, then proclaimed that they were "a source of good luck" and never returned them. Yeah, I _tolerated_ her for that month before I confronted her and she finally gave them back (ripped and whatnot, so I made her buy me another pair, but that's _so_ beside the point right now) and stopped pissing me off by breathing in my personal bubble. She's my best friend so I think she was worth confronting.

But confrontations? Naw, not my thing (unless totally necessary like the above examples).

Usually I'd just _tolerate_ them to an extent, but in my mind I'm throwing middle fingers at them like no tomorrow until they walk out the door; then I hope Deidara-sempai blows them up with one of his weird blowy-up thingies accidentally as they walk to their car.

But this was a whole other level of my brain debating this "are-you-worth-confronting" issue.

Like seriously.

My (ex?) boyfriend is lying on the hospital bed, giving me a dirty look. Um, excuse me? Not my fault you're in my section, buddy.

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

"I honestly don't understand why you're still with him."

I lazily dropped my magazine to catch Ino flipping her bleach blonde hair behind her shoulder. She gave me a questioning gaze as I shot her a 'we've been through this a billion times' look.

I sighed.

"Look Pig, I know he can be rough around the edges sometimes-"

"-all the time-"

"-but he genuinely cares for me-"

"-at times."

My lips twitched into a frown at the disappointed look Ino was giving me. "I know he's doesn't seem like a good guy to you and all, but come on, he's not _that_ bad."

I swear on this medial textbook that he's a sweetheart.

"Sakura." Ino looked at me straight in the eyes with her pretty ocean blue orbs that I always envied. You know it's bad when she's using my first name. "This guy stood up five dates with you in the past month, mind you it's only the 14th today, got pissed drunk and told all his friends you're a slut, and whenever you guys get into an argument, you're always the first to apologize."

Ouch. She didn't have to make it sound that bad, did she?

"It was only a few dates…" I said softly, as if trying to convince her, but it just made me seem desperate with the tone I was using.

"And don't get me started on his horrendous and unsafe driving of his, habit of bringing his gun everywhere, the mess he leaves every time he comes over to the dorm and blatant disrespect towards your brothers."

Well, you kind of just did…

"You're listing all the bad stuff!" I defended fiercely. "You have to think about the good!"

"He smokes. He's got a stick up his ass. He doesn't respect you. He's in a gang. He's a bad influence on you. He hasn't once said 'I love you' for the past three years of your relationship."

A frown began to mar on my thin lips as I racked my head for a comeback. "I'm doing fine right now in school though!"

"Forehead girl. You missed out on the Konoha Medical School's full-year scholarship last year which, mind you, you would have _so_ totally gotten," she stated, rolling her eyes, "if you hadn't ditched the interview for a date, which you waited four hours for, and he never showed up."

Her remark made me quickly shut my mouth. "He paid for my full tuition in the end." I said stiffly, sticking my nose in the air.

"Do you even know _where_ his money comes from?" Ino asked exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

I shrugged and answered meekly. "His… gang?"

She smacked her palm to her face before grabbing the nearest pillow (y'know that_ totally_ isn't mine) and screamed into it (ew, saliva much?).

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

"Uchiha-san, I'm so glad you're awake." I gave him the fakest smile I've ever mustered (yes, I can fake smile contrary to popular belief). "My name is Haruno Sakura and I will be your nurse for the next two weeks as you recover from your," I trailed off, looking at the sheet for the reason why he's at the hospital, "_accident_."

We both knew the "accident" was clearly a lie. The tension in the air was seriously awkward. Maybe he improved his vocabulary over the past two years I haven't seen him?

"Hn."

I guess not.

No surprise there.

I brought out my flashlight from my left pocket and approached him. His glare got deadlier as I walked towards him, but hey, who the hell are you to glare at me? I've seen you stark naked, thank you very much (no relevance, really; just wanted to throw that out there) due to that pool incident. I swear, it was only the pool incident that I've seen him naked.

"I am going to check the conditions of your eyes right now. Please look past my shoulder and at the wall."

Um, no duh. That's why I have a flashlight out. I hated these medical protocols. It's like narrating your entire life.

Hey, I'm going to inject you with something so you'll be knocked out, but no worries, it's totally safe. We're just going to [insert graphic content here]. Oh, the life of a nurse!

Sasuke twitched at my hand as I flashed the light in both eyes and jotted down the results on my clipboard. Looking down the array of papers, I saw the injuries he sustained; two broken ribs, a stab wound, concussion and a twisted ankle. I'm guessing the rib was about to puncture into his lungs if he has to be here for two weeks for monitoring. This could only mean one thing.

"You got into a gang fight again?" I sighed exasperatedly, throwing the clipboard at my side and a hand on my hip. "You still haven't learned? Not even after two years? And Uchihas are supposed to be geniuses."

Sasuke threw me an unreadable expression. Guess not, since you're sitting in front of me, covered in bandages and whatnot. Might as well legally change your name to Captain Obvious, Sakura. Way to go.

"Hn."

"Well, thought you would be at least smart enough to win instead of wind up in the hospital."

That icy glare he sent me obviously meant something along the lines of 'if I had my gun right now, I would shoot you in the head' instead of the 'Sakura, I haven't seen you in two years and my, have you grown so much that I want to ravish you against the wall and forget the fact that you just walked out of my life and I didn't give a single thought about it' I was hoping for.

What?

He's still hot.

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun!"

My boyfriend turned around, cigarette in his mouth with an eyebrow perked up as I threw my arms around him. He smelt like cologne, mint and… is that gunpowder? I looked up at him curiously as he threw the cigarette down and killed it with the tip of his shoes.

He's been trying to quit for me. For about a year… and a half.

"Sakura."

He leaned down to kiss me but I turned, feeling a slight brush against my cheek instead. "Your breath smells." He frowned. "Did you forget?" I asked quietly. "I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

I glared up at him, hoping the height difference would be diminished at the intensity between us. "Our date? At the club _District 12_?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs in realization. "I waited six hours for you." I added gently as my head hung low.

"Aa." He looked down at me before running a hand through my hair lightly and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry. Something came up."

"You could have at least texted me." I mumbled into his chest before letting go of his torso. I sniffed myself and confirmed my suspicions. It was gun powder. "Were you in another fight?"

He raised his armpit and took a whiff. "I thought I covered it pretty well this time."

"Sasuke-kun," I placed both hands on my hips, "I thought you said you weren't going to participate in anymore fights."

"They needed me." Sasuke stated in a soft, convincing tone, as if his voice could sway me (it almost did). He pulled me in but I pushed him away. After fidgeting for a while, Sasuke sighed and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and crunched one between his teeth. "Want one?"

I felt my blood boil as I took the _cancer stick_ out of his mouth and stomped on it against the ground. He watched emotionlessly and thrust the pack towards me, asking if I wanted one again. Angrily, I smacked his hand, the entire pack tumbling to the floor as I pivoted on my foot and stormed away. A patter of footsteps followed and I felt myself being yanked (this would be good for a cliché fairytale, but unfortunately it's not).

Twirling around, I smacked into his chest. "Where are you going?" He whispered into my ear huskily as if it would suddenly make me throw myself at him (three years ago, it would have worked, but _nuh-uh_, little Sakura has grown up).

I pushed him off coolly and glared at him. "Going back to my dorm and studying. Third years have a lot of work to do. " I said stiffly. "And I can't stand the smoke on you. My asthma is acting up just by being around you."

Okay, that totally made no sense, but y'know, it's not like he knows since he's been the inconsiderate prick who still hasn't cut down on his horrible habit. I walked away, swaying my hips and hoped he would follow after realizing his mistake.

He didn't.

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

Four days has passed since I first saw Sasuke in the hospital after two years. Although I am his nurse, and (ex?) girlfriend, I'm still not comfortable with him as awkward as that sounds. The last four days were a quick in and out monitoring; took about 15 minutes tops.

"Where's my jacket?"

I turned around as I scribbled on the clipboard, not looking up from it. "The one you got stabbed in?"

The way my head suddenly heated meant he was glaring at me.

"Aa."

I pointed to the closet across the room with the tip of my pen before walking to the machines hooked up to his arm and looking at the numbers. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the numbers. It seemed abnormally high…

There was a shuffle of feet and I twirled to see him attempting to get out of bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I dropped the clipboard on the table at the foot of his bed and pushed him back onto the bed. He jerked at the sudden contact and glared. "You'll open your wounds."

"Jacket."

I rolled my eyes.

Someone's demanding.

I stalked over to the closet and swung open the door, surprised at the jacket I saw. It looked like the navy leather one I got him for his birthday three years ago. Awkward. I took it out, looking at it curiously to see if it was seriously the jacket I got him. Glancing at the collar, I saw the small grey SxS I embroidered on it. My face suddenly burned up in anger.

He got stabbed in this jacket? Does he know how much I saved up for it?

Swiftly walking back over to his bed, I threw it at him emotionlessly and grabbed my clipboard, recording more numbers furiously. The shuffle of the leather jacket didn't bother me, nor did the opening of a box; it was the click of a light and sudden smoke that made me turn and widen my eyes at the suddenly coughing barking from the Uchiha. Running over to the side of his bed, I smacked him with my clipboard without thinking and grabbed the cigarette at the same time, pinching the ends with my fingers to kill the flame.

Ouch, it burned.

Like that glare he sen- Oh wait, he's bleeding from the side of his head.

"Haruno. I could get you arrested for this."

"But you won't." I said, grabbing some sterile cloths to clean the wound.

"And you would know this because…?" He growled.

"You kept the jacket I got you for your birthday." I whispered, stopping the dabbing and looking at him straight in the eye. "You still care, deep down, don't you? Obviously if you threw me in jail, you would be the one bailing me out either way."

His lack of response told me I was right.

.

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

"He didn't even attempt to run after you," Ino looked up from her manicure on the bed, "even with _those_ boots on?"

"Nope." I stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth as I glanced at my medical textbook (the ice cream is not because I pity myself since Sasuke-kun walked out on me, y'hear?) "And he hasn't contacted me in two days."

Ino sighed, getting up from her position, but careful not to ruin her nails. "I told you before. Dump him!"

"But Ino," I wined, dragging out the 'o', "you know my predicament."

"And I know, being your best friend for the past, oh I don't know," Ino pretended to look thoughtful, "since diaper days, and seeing you date this guy for the past three years, I say dump him. He doesn't deserve you and you know it."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him." I mumbled into my spoon quietly.

She snorted from her bed.

Suddenly, a small sound echoed from our balcony, like something bouncing off the glass. Ino and I both looked at each other, furrowing our eyebrows suspiciously. Pulling off her blanket, Ino pulled out the bat (carefully, since she had to ensure her nails wouldn't be ruined) from under her bed (why she has it, I have _no_ idea) and stalked towards the balcony. I grabbed the end of the curtains and looked at Ino. When we both nodded, I yanked the curtains and Ino looked ready to attack when…

…we both saw a Kit Kat bar lying innocently on our balcony.

Flipping the lock and opening the door, I picked it up, looking at the impeccable writing written across the post-it note attached to it.

"See. He can be sweet sometimes." I said, showing Ino the chocolate bar. "At least he knows my favorite chocolate."

"'_Sorry_?' That's it?" Ino wrinkled her nose as she read the note. "And forehead girl, you eat every kind of chocolate."

"Exactly!"

"Your favorite is Aero," she pointed out.

"It's Kit Kat," I said stiffly.

Ino threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration as she dropped the bat and walked back into the room.

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

For the past few days, it's been less awkward. I think we're at the comfortable stage after not seeing each other for the past two years. Or maybe I'm just an awkward tree.

"So," I said, trying to make casual conversation as I checked his heart monitor, "are you dating anyone right now?"

"Aa,"

"I'm not really that fluent in Sasuke-ese anymore." I regretted the 'anymore' as it slipped out of my mouth but I don't think he noticed.

Sasuke glanced at me as I took out my flashlight. He was silent as I shined it in both eyes and wrote the condition onto the clipboard. I finished my examination and began washing my hands, ready to move onto the next patient. Well, this got awkward. I can feel awkward turtles popping babies out right now.

"Yes."

"Oh." I didn't turn around. Let's totally pretend I did not imagine some gangster girl with big boobs (which I totally don't have) and with a swag level over 9000 (which, again, I don't have). I grabbed a piece of paper towel and started drying my hands, checking my pager and clipping it back onto my belt when I saw it was blank. "What is she like?"

"Annoying."

Typical answer.

"Runs through my mind all day."

Oh. Doesn't she get tired? I totally just laughed at my own joke.

"I don't live any moment without thinking about her."

Cliché much?

So basically, she's better than me. Thanks Uchiha. I doubt you thought about me like that when we dated.

I nodded dumbly before rummaging through the bag I brought with me. He looked at me as I threw a tomato at him.

"Thanks."

Did my ears just hear something? Did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke just thank me?

"Um," I stared at his hand playing with the fruit (it's a fruit, people, not a vegetable!), "no problem." I hope it sounded more like a statement than a question. "You can start eating solid foods so I'd thought you wanted something you like. Unless you changed your habits" _since I left_, I added silently.

He shook his head and turned slightly, taking a bite out of it. I could tell he was enjoying it.

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Ino whispered to me as she looked at me packing.

I looked up from the t-shirt I was folding. "I don't see what the problem is. I got an offer in Sunagakure as an intern for two years while completing the rest of my degree. I just accepted."

"So you're just going to walk out of his life and not tell him?" She sat down on her bed sadly. "You're not even finishing your last year with me here. What happened to being dorm buddies for all of university?" She joked. It kind of failed miserably though. Just a tad. Ino can't do humor, no offense, Pig.

"We fought again." I mumbled as I pushed the t-shirt down into the luggage extra hard.

"And that gives you an excuse to walk out of his life?" Ino quirked an eyebrow. I was about to counter back and point out she has a different boyfriend every week, but then again, she knows Sasuke-kun is my first boyfriend. "What'd you guys fight about this time?"

"Don't remember." I said mindlessly as I picked up another t-shirt, folding it neatly. "It's probably stupid. I just remember shoving some of his gang members away before slamming his apartment door and breaking the hinges." I honestly couldn't remember. More like, I didn't want to remember. He called me an array of pretty names as I walked away. I must have busted his ego quite a bit. "Then I visited a bar-"

"-and came back smashed."

"I didn't need a fake ID this time." I forced a smile, remembering my predicament before I turned 21. "I'm legal now."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, I'm being serious. I know I was against this whole relationship since the beginning of time," she was exaggerating obviously, "but I can see he's trying to change. Heck, he quit his smoking habit for you last month. Doesn't that mean anything? He actually is _early_ for your dates these days. I can tell he's starting to show he's genuine. I think he's afraid to lose you. He even texts you good morning and good night, and delivers you Starbucks for pete's sake! Are you going to put his bad over the good and walk out? You can't just cut him out of your life."

I smirked (a habit I probably picked up from him) and said, "Watch me."

_._

_._

_._

_. alive . alive . alive ._

_._

_._

_._

Needless to say, I was surprised when I walked into Sasuke's room to find Uchiha Itachi by Sasuke's bed, talking to him seriously; their faces hard and stoic. It seemed like they were in a heated argument since they both did not react when I walked in. I faked a cough and both Uchihas whipped towards me. Sasuke's face softened at the sight of me while Itachi shot me a confused look. He looked at Sasuke, and then at me, and then turned back to Sasuke smirking.

"I never knew you guys-"

"I work here." I really didn't want him to voice his assumptions. I coughed and gesticulated to my uniform. "I'm his nurse. He's in my section."

"I'm sure." Itachi winked at me before ruffling Sasuke's hair. "I bet you pleas-"

"-I need to check his condition." I interrupted, hoping Itachi wouldn't finish that sentence. Who knows what the hell goes through that guy's mind these days. Last time I saw him, he was obsessed with guns and weasels (no, I'm not kidding. He slept with this stuffed weasel that was road kill on his street).

Itachi chuckled before grabbing his infamous red and black clouded coat and swiftly slipped his arms through it. "I'm going to assume nothing will change your mind, Sasu-chan. The boss won't be too happy that you're turning down his generous offer."

"You can tell him to suck it," Sasuke said, ignoring the nickname with a glare. "I'm out, remember? He played dirty when he sent his idiots to beat me. Tell him to screw off and leave me alone."

I looked at the data on the machine, attempting to ignore the conversation (but we all know I'm totally eavesdropping…to an extent) as I collected the necessary data listed out on the clipboard. What did he mean by "he's out"?

"My, my," Itachi said, raising his eyebrow suddenly, "such vulgar language. I don't suppose a certain _cherry blossom_ had anything to do with your change of heart." Hearing the mention of my obvious nick name, I stood up from scrutinizing the machines. I threw him a look that said 'what does that mean?' "It was nice seeing you again, Sakura-chan. I hope to see you more often." Itachi said, directing a sideways glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled.

After he left, I gave Sasuke his daily tomato (don't ask why I do it, I just do) which he thanked me for (which is still slightly awkward to hear from him). I pulled out my own lunch, a bento box my brother made me, and sat in the chair by his bed side.

"They're renovating the staff lunchroom so I'm crashing for today." I stated after the questionable look he threw at me.

"Aa."

There was a burning question in my throat bu-

Oh what the hell? He can't hate me anymore than he already does.

"Can I ask you something?" He turned towards me. "Why did you stand me up back then? You didn't even text me and you just let me wait, knowing I would be there for hours."

Sasuke gave me a dubious look before glancing at his half eaten tomato. He was silent, as if contemplating if he should tell me. Swallowing the bite he took, he spoke. "There were jobs that had to be done. I didn't know until the day of." He took another bite, chewing slowly as if trying to stall. "I thought I could get it done on time. I ended up being hospitalized or knocked out, waking up hours later."

"Oh."

Right.

His gang activities.

Can't really blame dating a gangster, huh?

"You are different than most guys I know." I stated, chewing thoughtfully. "Most would feel guilty after the third stand up. You stood up half of our dates each month."

"You still waited."

"Touché."

"I thought I could make it each time."

"Oh."

I'm starting to sound like him with his one word replies.

"Hey."

He looked up from his tomato.

"What did you mean by, 'I'm out,' back there with Itachi. It has something to do with the gang right?"

Sasuke shot me a murderous look and then said nothing. I guess he wasn't comfortable telling me. Shrugging, I went back to my bento, savoring the delicious cooking of my wonderful brother.

After I finished my bento box, I packed up to leave just as my pager beep. "Duty calls." I waved my pager (don't know why; not like he cares, right?) before slipping it back onto my belt. I walked to the door before a familiar silky voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Sakura_."

I did not just melt.

Damn it.

I thought I was over him!

My fingers curled into a fist as I bit my lip. "Yes, Uchiha-san?" I turned around and smiled.

"Don't call me that." He scowled. "You know my name."

"Of course, I do. You're my patient." Yes, Captain Obvious.

Sasuke pulled out something under his pillow. I'm guessing that's why Itachi was here. Sasuke glanced at me nervously before throwing it to me. I raised an arm and caught it (fumbling a bit, obviously), looking curiously at the small blue box situated in my hand.

"What's this fo-"

My pager beeped frantically. Guess they really needed me. I turned around to walk out when Sasuke called out after me in his familiar chocolate voice.

"Happy anniversary."

Oh wait, what?

I raised my eyebrow as with one hand on the door frame, I turned to look at him over my shoulder confused. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember two years ago?"

Yeah… I left you.

"Neither of us broke up with each other."

Wait.

Then the last time I asked if he was dating someone and he said his girlfriend was annoyin-

Oh.

_OH._

UCHIHA, YOU SLY DOG.

He watched in amusement as my face turned from confused to realization to utterly shocked.

Then, my pager beeped even louder (I hated this thing). I turned to leave, a smile growing slowly on my lips as I heard his voice call out after me one more time.

"It meant I left the gang for good."

I stopped at the doorway, a hand placed against the frame of the door and the other gripping my pager tight enough for my knuckles to turn white. He left the gang? Sasuke once told me about _how_ they dealt with people who left. Barely anyone made it out alive. They were beat to a bloody pulp.

"I quit the gang the days before you left. When you came by I was covered in bandages. You got mad at me when you saw me that night."

Turning around, I felt the smile on my lips disappear. No…everything made sense. Why he didn't text me that week. Why he stood me up again after changing his ways. But why didn't he tell me?

"The reason why I never chased after you," He pulled out a stack from under his pillow, "is because Ino told me where you were. You looked happy."

With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke threw the content into the air and as I looked at him with wide eyes, I saw a rain of photographs of myself flutter around me. He never left my side; only watched me from afar. Sasuke's eyes softened as they gazed into mine, seeking understanding from his confession. I felt like the worst person in the world. He waited for me for two years, and never left my side. I just walked out of his life, thinking he deserved it, when he should have gotten an explanation. He cared so much, and I just threw him to the side of the road. Oh Sasuk-

_BEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEP._

This stupid pager needs to burn.

* * *

_. f . i . n ._

_(:_

* * *

**Why no updates? Radical and Susurrus are on hold. I am going to completely rewrite them. You might be pissed at me for that, but as a writer, to see so many loopholes and stuff in my plot that don't add up and it kind of makes it hard for me to write. The characters are to OOC, not developed and plot needs to be rewritten. Please be patient as I develop a better Radical and Susurrus that will sweep you off your feet. This summer, expect rapid updates. My last exam is on the 25. Will be writing like no tomorrow thereafter, so anticipate! (:**

**- sado-chan**


End file.
